Through their eyes
by EmzF
Summary: Harry y Ginny visitan el Valle Godric, allí, en el lugar donde sucedió todo irán descubriendo pequeños momentos de la vida de James y Lily. A través de sus ojos.


**Disclimer:** _Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Through their eyes.<strong>

No sabe de dónde ha sacado el valor para llegar hasta allí, pero lo cierto es que ahí está, parado frente a la puerta de la maltrecha y derruída casa mientras siente como sus pies pesan cada vez más y más, impidiéndole avanzar.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, Harry —Le susurra Ginny tomando suavemente su mano, tratando de infundirle ánimos—. En serio, no es necesario que…

—Sí lo es —Le corta él. Está serio, y no sabe muy bien por qué, siente que toda esa situación le supera—. Sí lo es —Suspira.

—Está bien —Murmura ella y poniéndose de puntillas le besa suavemente en la mejilla—. Estoy contigo —Susurra—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Harry no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, quizás no sea el momento, quizás esté a punto de enfrentarse a una de las cosas más dolorosas —pero que a la vez ha estado esperando ya ni recuerda cuánto— que afrontará en mucho tiempo, pero Ginny siempre o consigue, siempre consigue que vuelva a sonreír.

—Lo sé —Contesta él con un gesto que pretende ser una sonrisa—. Claro que lo sé.

Y esa opresión que siente en el pecho poco a poco se va aflojando, porque el sentir la pequeña mano de Ginny entre la suya es como un tranquilizante, es una morfina para el alma.

—Vamos —Murmura ella tirando suavemente de su mano y adentrándose en la casa.

Han pasado diecisiete años, pero la casa de los Potter, en el Valle Godric, sigue estando tal y como quedó después de aquella fatídica noche. Ruinas y escombros aquí y allá. Todo es demasiado desolador, y Harry siente como esa opresión en el pecho vuelve a instalarse, y esta vez no tiene ninguna intención de desaparecer.

—¿Por aquí? —Pregunta Ginny señalando unas escaleras que deben de conducir al segundo piso de la casa, y Harry puede ver que sus ojos están llorosos, aunque no derrama ni una sola lágrima, ella siempre es fuerte.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y sin soltar su mano, él comienza a subir los escalones temeroso de lo que va a encontrarse.

—Harry —Susurra la chica aferrándose con fuera a la parte de atrás de su camisa y enterrando la cabeza en su espalda. Por un segundo ambos se quedan en esa posición, sin decir nada, en silencio y quietud.

Él gira la cabeza y alcanza a ver la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny. No puede evitar que algo en su interior se mueva, es tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil.

—Harry —Vuelve a susurrar ella alzando la cabeza.

—Ginny —Sonríe él.

—Te quiero —Se alza y pasándole las manos alrededor de su cuello le besa, le besa como nunca antes le ha besado, le besa diciéndole todo, le besa diciéndole nada—. Te quiero —Repite aún con los ojos cerrados.

Harry sonríe.

—Yo también te quiero —Susurra sobre sus labios.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más siguen andando. El segundo piso de lo que Ginny supone que en su día fue una preciosa casa está prácticamente destruido, aunque sin duda la peor parte se la lleva la habitación del fondo del pasillo.

_Harry._

Puede leerse un cartel a medio caerse que cuelga de la puerta, y el chico no puede hacer más que cerrar los ojos. Ahí fue donde sucedió todo.

La puerta contigua a ésta está entreabierta, y siente como de un pequeño tirón Ginny le dirije hacia ella. Es una habitación —o al menos lo fue— grande y espaciosa, con una cama de matrimonio y un par de muebles esparcidos por las paredes.

—Es… —Murmura la chica.

—La habitación de mis padres —Termina Harry por ella. Y siente como los ojos empiezan a picarle, no quiere llorar.

—Si quieres podemos irnos —Dice Ginny acariciándole el brazo, y él sólo atina a negar con la cabeza. Necesita saber algo de las vidas de James y Lily Potter.

Con paso lento se acerca a lo que en su día fue una cómoda de lustrosa madera, pero que ahora sólo está cubierta de polvo y carcomida por el paso del tiempo. Intenta abrir el primer cajón, pero no lo consigue, está atascado. Prueba con el segundo. Está completamente vacío a excepción de una cosa, algo que no sabe identificar.

—¿Qué…? —Pregunta sintiéndose un estúpido, mirando algo que no alcanza a reconocer.

—Es un lirio —Susurra Ginny mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios—. Un lirio blanco.

_—¡Eh, James! —Le llamó Sirius a través del pasillo—. ¡James! ¡Cornamenta!_

_El aludido giró la cabeza, desconcertado. Era tarde, debían de ser más de las diez, y había pasado sin duda el toque de queda, por lo que nadie —a excepción de Prefectos y Premios Anuales— tenía permiso para estar fuera de sus Salas Comunes._

_—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó cuando Sirius llegó hasta él._

_—McGonagall quiere verte en su despacho —Dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Como hayas hecho alguna broma sin mí, estás jodido, Jimmy, ésa sí que no te la perdono._

_James bufó mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo aún más._

_—No he hecho nada —Contestó él—. No sé para qué querrá verme ahora esa mujer._

_—Yo que tú me daría prisa —Comentó Sirius—. Ya sabes que no tiene mucha paciencia, además, McGonagall en bata de cuadros y pantunflas es todo un espectáculo —Dijo con un brillo divertido en los ojos._

_James rió y dándose la vuelta desapareció por el corredor._

_—Señor Potter —Dijo la subdirectora cuando el chico cruzó el umbral del despacho. Como Sirius había vaticinado, McGonagall enfundada en una bata de cuadros y pantunflas era todo un espectáculo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reír—. Le estaba esperando._

_—Usted dirá —Comentó despreocupado sentándose en una silla, a pesar de no haber sido invitado a hacerlo._

_—Ya sé que no le tocaba hacer ronda esta noche —Comenzó la subdirectora—. Pero ha habido un percance y…_

_—Necesitan que haga la ronda hoy, ¿no? —La interrumpió acomodándose mejor en la silla._

_—Sí —Contestó la mujer frunciendo el entrecejo—. La parte cercana al comedor, así que…_

_—Sí, sí —Volvió a interrumpirla con una media sonrisa—. Iré para allá —Dijo poniéndose en pie._

_Salió por la puerta y se encaminó al pasillo del primer piso, el que daba a los jardines por la izquierda, con esos grandes ventanales, y al Gran Comedor por la derecha. Definitivamente odiaba las rondas, eran demasiado aburridas._

_De pronto un leve sollozo de su ensimismamiento, parecía una chica llorando, pero no conseguía ver a nadie._

_—¿Quién hay ahí? —Preguntó sosteniendo la varita en alto._

_Pero no obtuvo respuesta, tan sólo volvió a escuchar otro sollozo, esta vez un poco más fuerte que el anterior._

_Con paso lento comenzó a acercarse al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos._

_Sentada en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared y la cara enterrada entre un manto pelirrojo, Lily Evans lloraba por vete a saber qué._

_—¿Evans? —Preguntó dubitativo el chico._

_—Lárgate —Contesta ella con la voz rota._

_—Evans —Dijo él acercándose un poco más—. ¿Estás llorando?_

_Pregunta estúpida, Potter, se dijo a sí mismo, claro que está llorando. Pero en aquellos momentos no supo qué decir, jamás había visto llorar a Lily Evans; ella era fuerte, ella era valiente, ella era… ella no era de las que lloran en mitad de la noche en un corredor oscuro._

_—¿A ti que te parece? —Contestó ella aún sin alzar la vista._

_James tan sólo suspiró y sacando valor de quién sabe dónde se sentó a su lado. No sabía por qué la pelirroja estaba llorando, pero lo cierto es que no le importaba demasiado, tan sólo quería que parase, era demasiado descorazonador._

_—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó mirando al frente._

_—Nada que te interese —Repuso ella mordazmente—. ¿Puedes irte y dejarme en paz?_

_—No —Contestó él encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo cierto es que no._

_Lily alzó la vista y con un simple gesto se apartó el pelo pelirrojo que le cubría la cara. James exhaló todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, siempre había pensado que Lily Evans era preciosa, pero ahí, a oscuras, tan sólo iluminada por las rojizas luces de las antorchas, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca a causa de las lágrimas… era una visión verdaderamente enloquecedora._

_—Potter —Dijo ella con voz queda—. Por favor._

_—¿Me vas a decir lo que ha pasado? —Preguntó él negando con la cabeza. No tenía ninguna intención de irse y dejarla allí, sola._

_Ella no contestó, tan sólo volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre sus rodillas, sabía que él no se iba a ir, así que la mejor opción que le quedaba era ignorarle. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron en esa posición, sólo eran conscientes del silencio y del agarrotamiento que estaban sufriendo en los músculos por quedarse en la misma posición._

_—Marcus me ha dejado —Dijo Lily al fin, rompiendo el silencio._

_—¿Ese imbécil…? —Comenzó James, pero ella le interrumpió._

_—En realidad no me ha dejado —Comenzó—. Le he visto dándose el lote con Amélia Sands en los baños del segundo piso, con la puerta abierta y frente a todo el mundo._

_—Cuando te decía que Sender era un gilipollas —Gruñó el chico—. Era por algo._

_—Sí —Dijo la pelirroja con una media sonrisa—. Porque eras un maldito acosador que no soportabas que yo saliese con otros._

_—Puede ser —Contestó él con una sonrisa. Lily ya no lloraba y él se sentía infinitamente mejor._

_De pronto James se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a la chica, instándola a hacer lo mismo, que la tomó con reticencia. Aún con ella tomada de la mano se encaminó hacia el ventanal que se encontraba al otro lado del corredor, ese que daba directamente a los jardines._

_—¿Qué…? —Preguntó Lily._

_—Shhh —La calló el chico—. Calla —Dijo con una sonrisa._

_Y ella obedeció, más guiada por la curiosidad que por la orden que él le había dado, al fin y al cabo Lily Evans no aceptaba órdenes de James Potter._

_Con suavidad él soltó su mano y se acercó aún más al ventanal, inclinándose para hacer algo que la pelirroja no alcanzó a ver. Apenas unos segundos después él volvía a su posición original, pero ésta vez con una sonrisa mucho más grande que la anterior._

_—Toma —Dijo tendiéndole algo a la chica._

_Lily lo cogió y lo examinó con curiosidad, era una flor, un lirio blanco. Sin poder reprimirlo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara._

_—Gracias —Murmuró._

_Él sólo atinó a alzarse de hombros mientras dirigía su vista hacia el ventanal, contemplando la luna en cuarto menguante y las pocas estrellas que podían divisarse por el cielo nublado de esa noche._

_—Creo que será mejor irnos a dormir —Comentó James—. Debería haber acabado mi ronda hace un buen rato._

_—Sí —Musitó Lily aún con la vista fija en la flor—. Será lo mejor._

_—Tengo hambre —Dijo él—. ¿Quieres venir a las cocinas?_

_—Eso está prohibido —Contestó ella frunciendo el entrecejo—. No puedes…_

_—¿Quieres venir o no? —La cortó el chico—. Porque yo tengo hambre y me espera una deliciosa tarta de queso._

_—No, Potter —Bufó Lily—. No quiero ir a las cocinas._

_—Vale —Contestó él alzándose de hombros._

_Y acto seguido se dio la vuelta camino a las cocinas, donde sus ya tan conocidos elfos domésticos le prepararían ese pedazo de tarta de queso que su estómago clamaba en aquellos momentos._

_Antes de que pudiese seguir caminando, notó una pequeña mano aferrada a su brazo y unos suaves labios en su mejilla. Lily Evans le había besado. Lily Evans le había besado por voluntad propia._

_—Buenas noches, James —Dijo con una sonrisa, y sin más desapareció en la oscuridad del corredor._

_James Potter no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevarse una mano la mejilla mientras una boba sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. El Síndrome Lily Evans estaba de vuelta._

—¿Qué más hay? —Pregunta Ginny con los ojos brillantes.

—No lo sé —Murmura Harry, aún encandilado por la flor seca que tiene entre sus manos.

La chica avanza un par de pasos y abre otro cajón —aunque con un poco de dificultad, la madera ha cedido por la humedad y cuesta moverlo— En su interior hay muchas cosas, casi todas sin un sentido aparente, excepto una, un arrugado y descolorido pergamino escrito con letra junta y casi ilegible, la letra de un chico, sin duda alguna, y en la esquina superior derecha lo que parece ser el dibujo de una Snitch y las letras _L.E_ en su interior.

—Harry —Dice Ginny tendiéndole el pergamino—. Mira ésto.

El moreno coge el papel con sumo cuidado, no quiere que se rompa por nada del mundo, es una de las reliquias más valiosas que tiene en esos momentos, sin duda alguna.

—L.E —Susurra mirando el pergamino—. Lily Evans.

Y Ginny sólo puede sonreír al ver ese brillo especial en los ojos de Harry.

_—¿Pero qué coño…? —Dijo Sirius—. Te estoy buscando desde hace más de media hora, ¿y resulta que estás aquí? ¿Aquí?_

_—¿Qué quieres, Sirius? —Preguntó cansinamente James dejando caer la cabeza sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca_

_Sirius bufó mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, desesperado, no entendía que hacía Jimmy en la biblioteca a esas horas cuando podía estar disfrutando de una buena tarde de sol junto al lago sin hacer nada._

_—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó malhumorado._

_—Tirarle los tejos a Pince, no te jode —Contestó James con_ _una sonrisa burlona—. Hago los deberes de Transformaciones, idiota._

_—Esos deberes no hay que entregarlos hasta la semana que viene —Bufó Black—. Te empiezas a parecer demasiado a Lunático, todo ese rollo de Premio Anual te está llevando por el mal camino._

_—No lo dudo —Responde él volviendo la vista hacia el pergamino que tiene delante—. Tío, en serio, como no me dejes hacer la redacción en paz más te vale dormir con un ojo abierto, porque sufrirás las consecuencias —Le amenaza._

_—Eres un jodido muermo —Refunfuña, y cogiendo su mochila desaparece de la biblioteca, para alivio de la Señora Pince._

_James suspiró y volvió la vista al pergamino. Llevaba casi una hora sentado en aquella silla y no había conseguido más que quince centímetros de aquella estúpida redacción ¡Y él era un genio de las Transformaciones!_

_—¿Cómo tú por aquí? —Preguntó una voz femenina a su derecha._

_El chico giró la cabeza y ahí estaba, Lily Evans, interrogándole con la mirada._

_—Deberes —Contestó él con simpleza._

_—¿De verdad? —Inquirió la pelirroja con una ceja alzada—. Déjame decirte que no es tu estilo._

_James dejó la pluma sobre el pergamino y se recostó sobre la silla, balanceándose sobre las patas traseras, mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su cara._

_—¿Ah sí? —Dijo—. Bien, Lily, entonces dime cuál es mi estilo._

_—Ya sabes —Contestó ella alzándose de hombros—. Jugar al quidditch, hacer el idiota con Black, gastar bromas, molestar a…_

_—Creo que he entendido el punto —Bufó el chico. –Pero sigo sin saber qué hay de malo en que esté aquí- Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo._

_—No hay nada malo —Respondió la pelirroja—. Simplemente, es más para gente como yo o como Remus que para gente como tú._

_—Lo que tú digas —Gruñó James. De pronto estaba enfadado, Lily Evans le prejuzgaba sin conocerlo ¡Y eso le molestaba!_

_La chica comenzó a sacar las cosas de su mochila, los deberes de Historia de la Magia no eran sus favoritos, pero había que hacerlos algún día._

_Alzó la vista y vio como James observaba un punto fijo, al parecer sumido en sus pensamientos, y sin saber por qué le pareció terriblemente atractivo. Bueno, era un hecho que James Potter era guapo, varias chicas lo decían, incluso Alice que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Frank lo admitía, pero ella jamás se había parado a fijarse en ello._

_Desvió su mirada al pergamino en el que él minutos antes había estado escribiendo. Estaba plagado de letra legible y amontonada, incluso un par de borrones de tinta por los márgenes, parecía una redacción de un niño de nueve años, no de uno de diecisiete, y eso la hizo sonreír._

_De pronto su estómago se contrajo, en una esquina, la esquina superior derecha, había dibujada —y parecía que no había sido la primera vez que lo hacía— una snitch, una snitch con las iniciales L.E en su interior._

_James salió de su ensimismamiento al notar la inquietante mirada de la pelirroja sobre él, estaba desconcertado, segundos antes ella estaba tan normal y en esos momentos… no sabría explicarlo. Lily desvió la vista del rostro del chico al pergamino, y entonces él lo comprendió, comprendió que lo había visto y comprendió lo que significaba._

_Torpemente se puso en pie y, ante la desconcertada mirada de la pelirroja, comenzó a meter sus cosas rápidamente en la mochila, no sabía si debía o no permanecer un minuto más en aquel lugar._

_—Nos vemos —Murmuró, y con paso rápido abandonó la biblioteca._

_Lily, aún perpleja, le miró atravesar la gran puerta de madera para un segundo más tarde ir corriendo tras él._

_—James —Le llamó—. ¡James! ¡James!_

_El chico paró en seco cerrando fuertemente los ojos, no quería que ella volviese a rechazarle otra vez, ya había superado esa fase, no quería volver a caer de nuevo._

_—¿Por qué te has ido? —Preguntó cuando llegó hasta él._

_—Tengo cosas que hacer —Contestó el moreno desviando la mirada, no le apetecía enfrentar esos ojos que le llevaban al delirio._

_—Seguro —Murmuró, sarcástica—. James…_

_—En serio, Lily —Dijo acomodándose mejo la mochila al hombro—. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que si no te importa… —Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta, retomando su camino a través del pasillo._

_—Pídemelo de nuevo —Dijo ella—. Vuelve a pedirme que salga contigo._

_James paró en seco ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Nada de aquello tenía ninguna lógica._

_—¿Qué...?_

_—Tú sólo pídemelo —Dijo la chica jugando con sus manos, nerviosa—. Sólo hazlo._

_James tomó aire, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero ya le había pedido cientos de veces una cita a Lily Evans, por una más no se caería el mundo, ni mucho menos._

_—Lily —Suspiró—. Sal conmigo._

_Y ella no pudo hacer más que esbozar una enorme sonrisa y lanzarse a sus brazos. Y cuando los labios de la pelirroja chocaron contra los de James, entonces lo supo, supo que por fin todo estaba bien._

—Era de mi padre —Asegura Harry—. Vi uno igual en los Recuerdos de Snape.

—¿Por qué crees que lo guardarían? —Pregunta Ginny alzando su mano y colocando, o al menos intentándolo, un par de mechones oscuros del chico.

—No lo sé —Suspira Harry dejando el viejo pergamino sobre la cómoda—. Pero supongo que debió ser importante para ellos si se molestaron en conservarlo después de salir de Hogwarts, ¿no te parece?

—Sí —Sonríe la pelirroja—. Claro que sí.

—Ginny —Susurra colocando una mano en el blanquecino cuello de la chica—. Gracias.

Y ella no puede hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa, y es que no hay nada por lo que dar las gracias, ella siempre va a estar ahí para él.

—¿Y eso? —Pregunta señalando una vieja caja de madera oscura—. ¿Qué es?

Harry extiende una mano y la coge, es pequeña, tanto que no sabe muy bien si puede caber algo ahí, y con cuidado sopla sobre ella para quitar toda la superficie de polvo que la recubre. En la cubierta hay una inscripción _J.P & L.E_, y a Harry le da un vuelco el corazón, aún sin siquiera sabe lo que hay dentro de la diminuta caja.

—Ábrela tú —Le pide a Ginny—. Yo no puedo.

Ginny le mira, y tras alzarse y besarle por unos segundos coge la cajita y la abre, en su interior lo que parece una anilla de lata oxidada descansa sobre un fondo de terciopelo rojo, y ellos no pueden hacer otra cosa que mirarse desconcertados.

_Ha pasado año y medio desde que comenzaron a salir, año y medio en el que James sintió que no podría ser más feliz —obviando el hecho de que estaba en una guerra permanente, y cualquier día puede que no regresaran a casa después de la batalla— pero Lily le hacía inmensamente feliz._

_—Aún no entiendo por qué no quieres que vayamos a mi casa —Gruñó dejándose caer en el sofá de los Evans—. Es mucho más cómoda._

_—Porque no —Contestó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud infantil de su novio—. Además, para un fin de semana que mis padres están fuera y tengo la casa para mí sola, quiero disfrutarla._

_—Ya claro —Refunfuñó James—. Y el que te imponga mi madre no tiene nada que ver, ¿no?_

_Lily levantó la vista y vio como James la miraba con una ceja enarcada y una media sonrisa. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, que la retase de aquella forma, era simplemente exasperante._

_—Pues claro que no —Repuso ella alzando la barbilla—. A mí tu madre no me impone y ahora baja los pies de mi sofá y deja de decir estupideces._

_—Por supuesto, pelirroja —Contestó James burlón—. Por supuesto que sí._

_Lily soltó un bufido y se levantó directa a la cocina, abriendo a la nevera y sacando_ _un par de latas de Coca-Cola —que sabía perfectamente que a James le encantaba, y eso que era una bebida muggle— volviendo al sofá con ellas._

_—Que te den —Dijo tendiéndole una de las latas._

_—Yo también te quiero, ¿sabías? —Dijo él riéndose—. Creo que tu madre me tiene más aprecio que tú —Comentó estirándose aún más en el sofá._

_—No te pases, Potter —Contestó ella dándole un golpe en el pecho—. Puede que te hayas ganado a mi madre con tus palabras bonitas, pero mi padre sigue pensando que eres un capullo._

_—¡Eh! —Exclamó el chico—. ¿Por qué tu padre piensa eso de mí?_

_Lily tan sólo rodó los ojos mientras se dejaba caer sobre él, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de James, se sentía demasiado bien así._

_—Te acuestas con su hija —Contestó—. ¿Te parece poco?_

_—Entonces… —Comenzó alzando las cejas en una mueca socarrona—. ¿Le cuentas a tu padre lo que hacemos en tu cuarto?_

_La pelirroja elevó la cabeza, lo justo para mirarle a los ojos y frunciendo el ceño le dio un golpe en la cabeza —no iba a ser una gran pérdida de neuronas, se dijo—_

_—Por supuesto que no, pedazo de pervertido —Contestó volviendo a apoyarse en su pecho notando como éste retumbaba por la grave risa de James—. Eres un cerdo._

_—Nunca lo he negado —Rió, besándole el cabello pelirrojo._

_—Lo sé —Sonrió Lily._

_Y así, ella apoyada sobre él, se sumieron en un completo mutismo, tan sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, y mientras Lily hacía dibujos sin sentido con el dedo sobre el pecho de James, él habló, por fin se decidió, por fin lo hizo._

_—Cásate conmigo._

_—¿Qué? —Dijo ella levantándose rápidamente._

_—Eso —Comenzó James desordenándose el pelo, estaba terriblemente nervioso—. Que te cases conmigo._

_—No digas tonterías, James —Contestó la chica—. Estamos en guerra, no es el mejor momento para…_

_—¡Pues por eso mismo! —Exclamó él poniéndose en pie—. Joder, Lily, ya sé que estamos en una guerra, y precisamente por eso, no quiero pasar ni un día más sin saber que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, ¿no te vale eso?_

_—Claro que me vale —Suspiró la pelirroja—. Pero no es un buen momento para celebrar una boda._

_—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió James—. Si es por tu padre, te juro que le hago creer que aún eres virgen, lo prometo._

_—No es por eso —Rió ella intentando colocarle un mechón de pelo azabache—. Es porque…_

_James suspiró y se acercó un paso hacia Lily, colocando sus manos en las blancas mejillas cubiertas por pequeñas pecas de la chica._

_—Lily —Susurró—. No quiero volver otro día, volver de alguna misión, y saber que ya no vas a estar conmigo, sé que es pronto, que no tengo ningún maldito anillo y que probablemente tu padre me siga odiando por meterte mano por debajo de la mesa, pero, por favor, cásate conmigo._

_—Está bien, Potter —Contestó ella con una media sonrisa—. Me casaré contigo, pero siempre que prometas no poner los pies con zapatillas encima del sofá._

_Y James se abalanzó sobre sus labios, besándolos, acariciándolos, devorándolos, a Lily, su Lily, a la futura Señora Potter._

_—Tú mandas, pelirroja —Susurró sobre su boca—. Tú siempre mandas._

_—Lo sé —Sonrió ella._

_—Espera —Pidió el apartando las manos de su cintura y alejándose un paso—. Supongo que debería hacer las cosas bien, así que…_

_Se inclinó cogió una lata de Coca-Cola que anteriormente la pelirroja le había llevado, y con un simple movimiento arrancó la anilla de ésta._

_—Ahora sí —Dijo, y arrodillándose frente a ella mientras le tendía la anilla metálica continuó—. Lily Evans ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_Y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse a sus brazos, provocando así que ambos cayeran sobre la descolorida alfombra azul que la abuela de Lily le regaló a la señora Evans cuando se casó._

_—Sirius me va a llamar gilipollas por el resto de mi vida —Susurró sobre los labios de la pelirroja—. Esta ha sido la forma más patética de pedir matrimonio que ha existido jamás._

_—No te lo voy a negar —Contestó ella riendo—. Pero te quiero así, señor patético._

_—Y yo te quiero así, señora Potter._

—No sé —Dice Harry mirando la oxidada anilla—. ¿Una anilla de Coca-Cola?

—A lo mejor tiene algo que ver con su primer beso, o es lo que tomaron en su primera cita —Sonríe Ginny—. Imagínatelos, en una cafetería, tu padre y tu madre, ambos nerviosísimos bebiendo de ésta cosa, y cuando él la llevase a casa, la besó. Romántico, ¿verdad?

Harry ríe mientras volvía a guardar con cuidado la anilla con cuidado en la diminuta cajita y a depositarla cobre la cómoda.

—No sabía que te fuesen ese tipo de cosas —Comenta colocándola un mechón de pelo pelirrojo tras la oreja.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Ya sabes —Comienza—. Las historias del tipo romántico.

Ginny sólo se alza de hombros mientras esboza una enorme sonrisa.

—Soy una chica, Harry, no te olvides de eso.

—Cómo olvidarme… —Musita él mientras le echa una mirada evaluadora—. No creo que haga falta que me lo recuerdes muy a menudo.

—Que no te oiga mi hermano si quieres conservar todas las partes de tu cuerpo intactas —Ríe ella—. ¡Mira! —Exclama señalando un cajón medio abierto—. Son…

—Unos zapatos de bebé —Susurra mirándolos, fascinado—. Mis zapatos de bebé.

_—¡James! —Gritó Lily—. ¡James, baja al salón!_

_Pasaron un par de minutos en los que nada sucedió, James había hecho caso omiso de sus palabras y había decidido seguir con lo que estaba haciendo._

_Con un bufido, Lily se dispuso a subir las escaleras, enfadada._

_—¿Pero qué…? —Preguntó—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Dijo irritada—. Te estoy llamando desde hace dos horas para que bajes al salón, y tú aquí, jugando con estos estúpidos cacharros —Señaló a lo que el chico tenía entre las manos._

_James, sentado en el suelo y con las piernas cruzadas tan sólo atinó a sonreír, le encantaba cuando Lily se enfadaba, se ponía terriblemente preciosa._

_—Hace dos horas no estabas en casa, pelirroja —Dijo el chico sonriendo—. Así que no creo que…_

_—Lo que tú digas —Le cortó Lily—. ¿Podrías de jugar con los juguetitos esos y prestarme atención, por favor? Tenemos que hablar._

_—Pero…_

_—Como no me hagas caso, James Potter —Comenzó amenazante—. Le prohibiré a Sirius que te traiga todos esos chismes con los que te pasas horas jugando —Dijo señalando el montón de juguetes esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación._

_El chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante dicha amenaza. ¡No sería capaz!_

_—No te atreverías —Susurró con un deje de angustia en la voz._

_—Pruébame —Contestó Lily enarcando una ceja._

_—¡Vale, vale! —Exclamó él haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. Tú ganas, siempre ganas —Dijo enfurruñado—. Siéntate y hablemos._

_Lily esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se sentó frente a él, en la misma posición. Le temblaban las manos, estaba demasiado nerviosa._

_—James… —Comenzó—. Vas a tener que vaciar esta habitación._

_—¿Qué? —Exclamó—. ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! —Dijo poniéndose en pie—. Ya lo echamos a suertes cuando vinimos a vivir aquí y me tocó a mí quedarme con ella, así que si quieres guardar todos tus libros podemos poner unas estanterías en nuestra habitación o..._

_—James._

_—No, mejor las ponemos en el salón ¿qué te parece? —Continuó—. Pero esta habitación es mía, Lily —Dijo haciendo un puchero—. Y tú lo sabes._

_—James —Comenzó la pelirroja poniéndose en pié y acercándose al chico—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con los dichosos libros, así que cállate._

_—A mí no me mandes callar, pelirroja —Contestó él cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y esbozando una media sonrisa._

_—¿Ah no? —Dijo ella alzando una ceja—. Mira cómo lo hago —Y abriendo su bolso, metió la mano en él y sacó un pequeño paquetito, que le tiró al chico dándole en plena nariz._

_—¡Eh! —Exclamó llevándose la mano a la nariz—. Me has hecho daño, mujer sádica._

_—Eso es por decirme que no te mande callar cuando te lo mereces —Repuso ella frunciendo el ceño—. Ábrelo, Potter —Le ordenó._

_—Lo que tú digas, Potter —Dijo él, burlón._

_—Soy Evans, que no se te olvide —Siseó ella entrecerrando lo ojos._

_—Lo dejaste de ser cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo —Contestó él, socarrón, mostrándole su alianza en el dedo anular—. Que no se te olvide._

_—Y aún no sé por qué lo hice —Murmuró ella lanzándole una mirada iracunda—. Idiota._

_—Porque me amas —Dijo él esbozando una enorme sonrisa—. Y lo sabes, así que no lo niegues._

_—O eso te digo para que te calles —Siseó ella—. ¡Y ahora abre eso!_

_—Vale, vale —Contestó él—. No te sulfures, mujer._

_James se agachó a recoger el pequeño paquete que había caído al suelo y lo miró con curiosidad, sonriendo al escuchar los continuos bufidos de Lily, estaba exasperada, y él lo sabía. Lentamente comenzó a rasgar el papel de regalo que lo envolvía y descubrió lo que contenía: unos pequeños patucos blancos de bebé._

_—No creo que sean mi talla —Dijo James enarcando una ceja—. Pero gracias por el detalle._

_—Eres memo hasta para eso —Contestó ella en un susurro, arrebatándole los pequeños zapatitos—. Trae aquí._

_—Vale —Dijo el chico alzándose de hombros—. Hoy estás muy irascible, pelirroja. ¿Sabes qué se me ocurre para…?_

_—¡Cállate! —Exclamó—. A ver James —Dijo suspirando—. ¿Qué es esto?_

_El chico rodó los ojos y se apoyó sobre la pared. Definitivamente Lily pensaba que él era imbécil._

_—Unos zapatos —Contestó monótonamente—. En realidad son unos mini-zapatos que…_

_—Muy bien —Le cortó la pelirroja con una sonrisa—. Son unos zapatos que, ¿quiénes los usan?_

_—Personas con los pies pequeños —Dijo James frunciendo el ceño—. Digo yo._

_—¿Y quiénes tienen los pies pequeños? —Volvió a preguntar la chica rodando los ojos._

_—¡Pues no sé Lily! —Profirió el moreno—. Los niños, los bebés, la gente con los pies muy pequeños… ¡Qué sé yo!_

_La pelirroja alzó las cejas en un gesto que claramente decía "¿Aún no lo pillas, Potter?" mientras se desesperaba más y más a cada segundo. No entendía cómo aquel hombre, su marido, podía haber sacado semejantes notas en el colegio y ser incapaz de entender unas indirectas como las que ella le estaba dando._

_—Espera un momento… —Comenzó James entornando los ojos tras las gafas—. ¿Esto quiere decir que…?_

_—¿Estoy embarazada? —Terminó Lily por él, con una media sonrisa—. Sí._

_James abrió la boca, intentando decir algo, pero al instante la volvió a cerrar. Todo era demasiado repentino, y él parecía un pez boqueando fuera del agua._

_—James —Susurró Lily acercándose a él—. Di algo, por favor._

_—¿Cómo? —Preguntó pasándose una mano por el pelo desordenándoselo aún más—. ¿Cómo ha pasado?_

_—¿De verdad hace falta que te lo explique? —Respondió la pelirroja—. Porque creo recordar que tú también estabas presente. Aunque si Sirius aún no te ha explicado cómo se hacen los bebés, verás, va de que una abejita…_

_—Lily, en serio- Farfulló James frunciendo el entrecejo–. Y no, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, así como tampoco hace falta que te lo recuerde yo a ti, creo que lo tienes muy presente por la forma en que gritabas mi nombr… —Comentó alzando una ceja sugerentemente._

_—¡James! —Exclamó pegándole un golpe en el hombro—. Como sigas por ese camino me aseguraré de que éste sea el único hijo que tengas ¿Entendido?_

_—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —Rió el frotándose la zona adolorida—. Pero sabes que es verdad, te debieron escuchar hasta en…_

_—¡Potter! —Volvió a proferir ella poniéndose cada vez más roja—. Cállate de una vez._

_—Lily —Musitó pegándose al cuerpo de la chica mientras ponía sus grandes manos en la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja—. ¿De verdad vamos a tener un bebé?_

_Ella no contestó, tan sólo se alzó de puntillas hasta pegar su frente con la del chico y asintió levemente mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. En aquellos momentos era inmensamente feliz._

_—¿De verdad? —Volvió a repetir James._

_—Podemos tener todos los que quieras —Susurró con una sonrisa—. Pero sólo si me prometes que el mentecato de Sirius no se acercará demasiado a ellos._

_—¡Eh! —Se quejó James—. ¿Por qué no?_

_—Porque ya suficiente vas a malcriarle tú, como para que Sirius se te sume —Contestó ella enarcando una ceja—. No me quiero imaginar qué tipo de niño saldría con la influencia permanente de dos Merodeadores —Dijo—. ¿O me lo vas a negar?_

_—No —Dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo—. Tienes razón, le prohibiré a Canuto que vea a nuestros hijos, porque… Vamos a tener más de uno ¿Verdad?_

_—James, me acabo de enterar que…_

_—No, Lily, escúchame —Dijo él separándose y poniéndose súbitamente serio—. Yo no he tenido hermanos, bueno, sin contar al capullo de Sirius, pero él no cuenta porque…_

_—James —Le cortó la chica poniéndose de puntillas y besándole—. Cállate._

—Eran tuyos —Sonríe Ginny—. Es increíble, aquí están todas tus cosas de bebé.

—Sí —Musita Harry aún con la mirada perdida en los pequeños patucos blancos—. Increíble.

Y de pronto siente como una pequeña y tibia mano blanca se posa en su antebrazo, y una calidez, calidez que había creído perder durante unos segundos, vuelve a embargarle.

—Harry —Dice la chica con voz suave—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Contesta él moviendo aturdido la cabeza—. Claro que estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —Vuelve a preguntar ella. Sabe que Harry miente y que no reconocerá que todo esto le está afectando demasiado.

—Seguro —Dice él intentando sonreír—. ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta señalando un trapo de color rojo situado en el cajón donde han encontrado los patucos.

—Parece… —Comienza Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo—. Parece una mantita de bebé.

_—¡JAMES POTER! —Chillaba Lily desde la sala donde los medimagos la estaban atendiendo—. ¡TÚ HAS PROVOCADO ESTO! ¡SOLUCIÓNALO! ¡VEN AQUÍ Y HAZ ALGO, POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN!_

_James tragó saliva con dificultad mientras escuchaba la canina risa de Sirius a su derecha, el muy imbécil se reía de sus desgracias._

_—Estás jodido, Cornamenta —Dijo Sirius riéndose—. Si la pelirroja ya era peligrosa en su estado normal, no me quiero imaginar lo que es mientras le están sacando un niño de…_

_—Lo he pillado, Sirius —Le cortó James enterrando la cara entre las manos. Estaba desesperado._

_—¡COMO NO HAGAS ALGO AHORA MISMO, POTTER! —Continuaba vociferando la chica—. ¡NO VOLVERÁS A PONERME UN DEDO ENCIMA, LO JURO!_

_—Lo que yo te diga —Musitó Sirius._

_—Que te jodan, Canuto —Dijo James alzando la_ _cabeza y mirando a su mejor amigo—. Hoy no estoy para tus bromas sin…_

_—¡POTTER! —Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Lily—. ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!_

_—Gracia —Suspiró James hundiéndose aún más en la silla—. Joder tío, Lily está ahí teniendo a mi hijo y yo no puedo hacer nada._

_—La pelirroja es fuerte —Comentó Sirius con una media sonrisa—. Lo hará bien._

_—No dudo que es fuerte, eso lo sé de sobra —Contestó James quitándose las gafas y pasándose una mano por la cara—. Pero yo debería estar ahí, debería estar cuidándola, como prometí que haría siempre._

_Sirius rodó los ojos mientras, sentado como estaba, apoyaba los codos sobre las rodillas, apoyando todo el peso en ellos. Sabía que su amigo, su hermano, estaba nervioso, por no decir histérico, y cuando James entraba en aquel estado se volvía realmente insoportable._

_—Tampoco es para tanto —Dijo quitándole importancia—. No es como si pudieses tener el bebé tú por ella._

_—¿James Potter? —Preguntó una medimaga saliendo de la habitación donde habían estado atendiendo a Lily._

_El chico se levantó como un resorte. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que aquella mujer vestida enteramente de verde iba a decirle, y aquello le asustaba, le gustaba siempre tener el control de la situación._

_—Soy yo —Balbuceó frotándose las manos contra los pantalones en un intento de secarse el sudor de las palmas—. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Cómo está Lily? ¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿Ha pasado algo? —Preguntó atropelladamente._

_—Todo está bien —Sonrió la medimaga—. La señora Potter y el bebé están perfectamente, puede pasar a verlos si quiere._

_James inspiró hondo y en un último vistazo antes de cruzar la puerta miró a Sirius, que le hizo un gesto de ánimo con los pulgares hacia arriba mientras sonreía. Iba a conocer a su hijo._

_Con cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió la puerta y se quedó simplemente maravillado. Lily, embobada, sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bultito rosado de pelo negro, mientras le cantaba una canción que supuso sería una nana muggle._

_—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó cuando llegó a su lado y le besó la cabeza._

_—Cansada —Contestó la chica—. Pero mírale, ha merecido la pena —Dijo mirando al pequeño—. Es precioso —Susurró._

_—Sí que lo es —Musitó James mirándole él también—. Sí que lo es._

_Lily alzó la vista y esbozó una enorme sonrisa, en aquellos momentos no imaginaba situación ni lugar en la que pudiese ser más feliz._

_—Tiene cara de Harry —Dijo—. ¿No te parece?_

_—¿Tú crees?_

_—Yo creo que sí. Mírale, su cara está clamando a gritos llamarle Harry —Afirmó Lily—. ¿Te gustaría ponerle ese nombre?_

_James rió y volvió a besar la cabeza de su esposa._

_—Me parece bien —Contestó el chico—. Además, así Sirius nos dejará en paz para que decidamos ponerle su nombre al niño._

_—Perfecto entonces —Sonrió Lily._

_—¿Sabes? —Dijo James acariciando uno de los mechones oscuros de Harry—. Estoy seguro que tendrá tus ojos._

_—Eso no lo puedes saber aún, James —Repuso la chica esbozando una media sonrisa—. Es muy pequeño como para que…_

_—Simplemente lo sé —La cortó él alzándose de hombros—. Hagamos un trato, si yo tengo razón tenemos otro bebé, y si la tienes tú… lo tenemos igualmente —Dijo con un brillo divertido en los ojos._

_Y Lily sólo atinó a reírse mientras Harry se removía entre su mantita roja, digna de todo Gryffindor, y alzaba sus pequeñas manitas como quien busca una pequeña snitch._

_—Eso es trampa, Potter —Rió—. Y tú lo sabes._

_—Y tú sabes que te quiero —Dijo inclinándose para besarla—. Bienvenido a la familia, Harry Potter._

_Ella sonrió aún más mientras notaba como las lágrimas empezaban a acudir a sus ojos, y haciendo todo lo posible por contenerlas susurró._

_—Bienvenido a la familia, Harry James Potter._

_Y James supo que ese sería, sin duda alguna, el día más feliz de toda su vida._

Harry se acerca con paso lento hacia donde estaba Ginny, la cual aún sostiene la roída mantita de bebé entre sus manos, y sigilosamente se sitúa a su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura y haciendo que ella cargue todo su peso en él.

—Vayámonos —Susurra en su oído.

Ginny gira la cabeza, desconcertada, para mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que consiguen turbarla hasta el cansancio. No entiende el por qué de ese repentino cambio de actitud.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta en el mismo tono de voz. No sabe por qué hablan entre susurros, pero lo cierto es que no le importa, ese silencio es demasiado cómodo.

—No necesito descubrir más acerca de mis padres —Dice haciendo presión en la cintura de la chica mientras la gira, quedando cara a cara—. Ya no lo necesito.

—Pero yo pensé que…

—Sí —Dice Harry con una media sonrisa mientras le coloca un mechón pelirrojo tras la oreja—. Es lo que quería, pero me he dado cuenta de una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Musita Ginny con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes del chico.

—Que lo único que tiene que importarme a partir de ahora es mi futuro —Susurra pegando su frente a la de ella—. Mi futuro contigo —Dice sobre sus labios, justo antes de besarla.

Porque ahora él lo sabe. Ella lo sabe. Tienen un futuro juntos.

* * *

><p>Creo que este, sin duda alguna, ha sido el oneshot más largo que he escrito, pero la verdad es que he quedado muy contenta con el resultado. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Quería plasmar los momentos más importantes de la vida de James y Lily como pareja, una pareja que para mí ha sido de las más importantes, aunque Rowling nos haya dejado escrito tan poco sobre ellos. Su primer beso, su boda, el nacimiento de Harry... ¡Hay tantas cosas! En fin, lo dejo, porque vuelvo a emocionarme.

No mucho más que decir, si no que ya sabéis, dejad reviews y pasaros por el foro que modero junto con lizze213: The Ruins. Un beso enorme.

—Virginia.


End file.
